


one love

by lmaokay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Love, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaokay/pseuds/lmaokay
Summary: what happens when harsh words go too far





	

**Author's Note:**

> for sophie

" alien is rel" he whispered sexy in her head. "no it's not go kill your self" she said to him and pushed him off the bed onto the carpet . little did she know he has a noose hanging on his ciling. "fine i will" he says crying. right before he jumps off the chair to hang himself she says "macklemore wait" he said " i haven't heard that name in years " she said "i know you're him" he says "i am" she sings one love "in third grade im gay" he says "thanks me too" they kiss the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this was not a joke 100% serious http://www.sunflowerstark.tumblr.com


End file.
